Many vehicles today have one or more active safety functionality systems, such as a forward collision alert (FCA) system, forward and rear collision preparation systems (CPS), enhanced collision avoidance (ECA) system, lane departure warning (LDW) system, lane keeping assistance (LKA) system, lane change assistance (LCA) system, adaptive cruise control (ACC), full speed range adaptive cruise control (FSRACC), and/or freeway limited ability autonomous driving (FLAAD) system. Such active safety functionality supplements traditional driver control of the vehicle with one or more warnings or automated actions in appropriate conditions. While active safety functionality serves valuable purposes, it may be desirable to tailor the active safety functionality to specific driving conditions and/or usage of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for controlling active safety functionality of vehicles, for example in a manner that is tailored to specific driving conditions and/or usage of the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for controlling active safety functionality of vehicles, for example in a manner that is tailored to specific driving conditions and/or usage of the vehicle. It is further desirable to provide vehicles that include such improved methods and systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.